Trust
by arriskitten
Summary: What happens when Logan rescues a broken teen from a lab and pieces of his past come crawling back in unexpected ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Go easy on me, lol its my first story and I do not own Xmen.**

How long have I been in this hell whole? Maybe Five six or years? Either way it's been too long. I was around ten years old when the man adopted me or at least it said on paper betrayed me when he found out I was a mutant and sold me to a research facility for a mere thousand dollars. Oh the things I have been through the several tests, experiments, beatings, tricks and starvation. It's enough to make you want to kill yourself even I have tried it, but only got me into trouble. They strapped me down for what I think at least a month and proceeded with experiments that way.

At the moment I sit against in my cell waiting to be taken to my next round of experiments. Its cold, my clothes are dingy, my tiny- beat up body is very thin, and I feel weak very weak. This bracelet around my wrist isn't helping. It suppresses my powers and makes it hard to do anything. I hate it so much and make everything so torturous. I can't wait till they take it off again, just for the second to be able to heal. Even that doesn't last though. After that's done, sometimes the guards will beat the crap out of me to keep me down and in my place. They also do it to show other mutants not even a healer can escape their wrath.

Speaking of which, the lock on the door is making a rustling sound and the door knob is beginning to open. I feel my heart stop and my body going cold. As usual my body begins to shake and a give a low whimper from knowing what will come next. The guards will come in, grab me, maybe take a couple blows and then drag me to the scientists to do whatever they feel on me and then back to this very small- empty cell.

My broken aqua blue eyes look to the door with my blurry vision and can only make out their uniforms. One of them is carrying a baton that sends out a very painful shock if hit by it. "Alright runt you know the drill. Behave or obtain the consequences." The man states in a voice that shows he is hoping I will disobey. It causes me to give another whimper and try to blend in with the wall. Two other men grabs my arms and hoist me to my feet to almost fall right back down. Luckily their grips are firm and I also catch myself not wanting to be punished.

I don't look at any of them and keep my eyes to the ground. The man begins to pat me down, searching for any contraband. "I wonder what kind of stuff they're going to do to you today. Maybe stick you with things, make you drink nasty liquid, cut or hurt someone else to test your limits. I always love watching your reactions to that." They all laughed and the man grabbed me by my unruly blond long hair. I gave a small cry out of fear and a few tears rolled down my cheek. "Don't worry when you're done with them I'll be here for you." He gave a cold laugh and wiped a tear, before motioning for the other two to bring me along after blindfolding and cuffing me.

He began walking and the other two practically began to drag me along through the hallway. As I try to keep up, my feet hit the cold tile and gave small clanks. My body shivered and barely kept moving. It didn't take long until we reached the elevator which would take us to a research room. When it opened, the man walked and the other two brought me into it. I heard the door close and feel the elevator begin moving. To this day, I can't tell if it's moving upward or downward. They never let us freaks see how to get from place to place so if we try to escape we don't know where to go. "They're gunna do you in good kid.." Suddenly an alarm is sounded.

"What on earth!" The taunting man said. "What the heck is going on?" He says through his radio, but all that is returned is static. I licking of their guns and know they have brought them out. This wasn't good. This meant full lock down and even the slightest disobedience could mean death. One Of them puts one of the guns to my back and another whimper escapes. "No funny business." The guard to my right says and I shake my head showing I understand.

The door beeps open, but something unexpected happens. A growl comes from a voice that I have never heard before. Suddenly one of the guard smacks my head against the wall and I sink to the ground. The world begins to spin and my body can't decide what's worse the unbearable pain or the feeling of nausea. Gunfire blares and shouts are made. Bodies fall to the ground and then here are only calm footsteps from maybe two or three people. "Going up" An Unfamiliar voice says in a smart a** tone as he pressed a button and the elevator closed. I keep quiet as I cant and don't even try to get the body that fell on top of me off.

"We're close to the roof, now. Once were there the X-jet will get us." Somebody said in a more serious tone

"No duh, Sherlock." The more serious one gave a low growl like there was some kind of rivalry between the two.

"Oih, will both of you knock it off. You've been at each other's throats all day. Let's just get out of here." A girl in a southern accent said.

"Silence" The first guy ordered and grew alert. "Were not alone…." He whips around and suddenly the guard was pulled off of me. Fear fills every inch of me as I'm rolled on my back and the blind fold is taken off of me. I start crying out of fear and shake like crazy. I can't tell what emotions their faces have. Mad I'm sure and a beating will probably follow. The man growls and kneels down. I don't dare move as he begins to look me over. Small cries seep out though and I fight to stay awake.

"Is she ok Logan?" The girl asks

"She's in bad shape. We got to get her to Hank fast!" The man scoops me up and starts running. For some odd reason I feel safe, very safe. It was enough to let my guard down and lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I go in and out of conscious for who knows how many times during the ride to where ever they're taking me. I don't seem to stay conscious for long and when my eyes open it's just a big blur. Each time I'm ordered to stay awake, but I just can't. No matter how hard I try, every time I lose the fight and black out. Something that will probably get me punished for later on, but I just can't help it. I blank out one last time while I'm being picked up.

It isn't for a long time, before I wake up very slowly on something softer then I have been on before and feel something over my body keeping me warm. Slowly my eyes adjust to the light and am staring at the ceiling. My body hurts to move, but slowly I manage to look around some. It seems to be some kind of medical ward, but not like one I am use to. The ones at the research facility is scary and everything is locked up tight, where this one feels welcoming and somehow friendly.

My hand moves to my head and realize they aren't restrained. That takes me by surprise. Why would they do that? I've always been tied down in some form if I wasn't in my cell. I do see an I'v in me though. I hate those things so much and was worried at to what these people are putting into me, but I don't dare take it out for fear of what they'll do to me. After a minute, voices start coming from the next room and I quickly lay back to the way they had me.

"How's she doing?" Logan asks.

"Well, her head seems to look a little better, but she was in very bad shape when you all brought her to me. I'm surprised she is actually breathing with what has been done to her. "A new voice replies and moves a bit closer. The first one gives off an agitated growl.

"How can someone treat a child like this? She doesn't look much older then maybe twelve" A new female voice asks.

"I'd like to go back there and stick it to them all. Any luck with getting that blasted thing off her arm. You said yourself, that's what might be making it harder for her to get better Hank."

"Actually I have and hopefully the device will unlock it. I can't do a Ct scan or anything until its off which means she could be more harmed then we think she is already.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get it off of her." Logan says with a growl and begins to move towards the room. My heart starts to beat fast and my hand grips the bed scared of what might be coming. Suddenly my head begins to ache, like someone is trying to peer into my mind. The device around my arm reacts and makes the intrusion painful. I can't help but give a cry and curl my body up. Suddenly the invasion stops and I hear a painful gasp.

"No, wait. She's awake. You'll scare her if you all go in at once." Another male voie says and everyone stops. "We can't be sure what she is use to and what will keep her grounded. Our first priority is to keep her calm and not further injuring herself. To do that only one of us should go in."

"But who could keep her from freaking out Professor?" The female voice asks, but it was Hank to reply.

"Send in Logan."

"What?" The person in that serious tone asks. "You can't be serious."

"Scott!"

"You know as well as I do that Logan's not the type for comforting, Jean." Logan gives off another growl.

"Cut it out all of you. This is a very sick and injured kid in there who has probably received nothing but hate. The only time I have seen her relax even a little is when he has come to visit her." The next room became very quiet and my head begins to feel a bit of relief.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just touch this against and warn her she might feel a bit of pain from the prongs coming out. I can tell those have been in for a very long time. Oh and Logan Let her make the decisions."

"Right." Footsteps come through the door and stops right after. My eyes look up from my huddled position, but I don't dare try to meet his eyes. "What have they done to you?"

**This concludes chapter two. Please review and share with your friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to say this but its to hard to write this in first person and present so I'm switching to third person past. Besides many characters will be involved with their own thoughts**

Logan looked at the girl on bed and was taken back. She looked way worse for wear awake then she did laying there. 'Why is this kid getting to me? Yeah she's been abused but why is my heart aching so badly.' An Image of a woman popped in his head but quickly dissipated. 'What was that?' He thought to himself and then looked to the girl who was trying to hide in the bed but look like she would snap and do what she was told. Logan looked around and then went to a jar sitting on a desk. The girl gave a slight whimper and kept a close watch. He pulled out a few lollipops. He slowly walked over to her after words and then put onto the bed. "It's yours if you want." He then sat on the chair. The girl looked at it hesitantly. "Go on kids like candy right? That's why got so many bouncing off the walls" he continued and looked at her reaction. To the girl it was treasure and hadn't had anything like it in ages. Slowly she took the lolly and began to suck on it. She gave a grateful look to him, but also a look that said please don't be tricking me. He caught the look and put a handful on the bed. "All yours, no tricks, but I want to take that thing off your arm in exchange. Fair enough? I won't take them from you if you say ..." He didn't have to finish his sentence. Her arm was quickly as to his reach as possible and had a pleading look. She didn't care If a beating would probably follow. To have it retracted for a minute would do her body a great deal of good.

"Alright... it's going to hurt though. It's been in your arm for a long time." She looked at him in a very confused way. It didn't hurt when they retracted the link. It would still be on the arm due to the prongs as a failsafe. He seemed to catch on to her confusion and brought out bandage wrapping and a cloth. "The whole thing is coming off your wrist." She understood this time and looked at it. Fear swelled her face. It could only mean they were going to put something worse on her. She knew it but wanted to show these people she could obey. The teen nodded and gripped the bed with her other hand after putting the candy in her mouth. Logan took her arm. And had the link retracted. "We're not your enemy. We just want to get you better.." A sigh of relief came from the teen not one he was expecting. It was like she was already feeling better. What surprised him is that when he looked over there was not a single bruise on the teen. It made him feel bad for having to cause her pain. He sighed. "Sorry..." He yanked it out fast. She gave a loud cry and couldn't help but pull away. He looked at the suppressor and saw how sharp those probably were in her. His face paled while the others ran in. The teen trembled and cried, but never got off the bed

"I knew this was a bad idea." Scott barked and glared at Logan. What did you do to her?" Logan growled and glared back before throwing the device that had dried and a bunch of new blood alike to Scotts feet .

"Something that your pretty boy face wouldn't do, I freed her of that horrible thing." Scot went quiet and had a look of shock. "That was an inch into her at least." He then went back to looking at the scared teen, but saw the pain was lifting. "That was very brave of you." He said while rubbing her back softly in a soothing manor. Everyone in the room looked shocked to how he was acting. Soon she stopped crying and curled up. "Can I see your arm? I want to clean it. You won't ever have anything like that on yu again as long as I'm around. She whimpered and looked to him seeing if he way toying with her, but only saw seriousness. A hint of happiness came across her face until she realized her eyes were meeting his. Utter fear came across her face and dived her face into the pillow. She shook repeatedly.

Jean and Scott rushed to her but Logan got in their way. "No, leave her be! You touch her and she'll think you're like those who had her in that elevator."

"But she's freaking out and is going to hurt herself or lose control over what ever powers she has." Jean replied in a defensive tone.

"And what happens if she does lose control huh and it rebounds on you? How will she handle that when she finally learns to trust us or worse what if through all of that she has a bit of innocence left and you take it with the consciousness of killing someone?" Logan barked back.

"Oh yeah, and what's your big idea let her go into a big fit and let whatever happens happen?" Scott retorted.

"No, Bub I'm going to let her calm down like a girl who has done nothing wrong should be calmed down." He growled and walked back to the desk. This time he took the whole jar this time and brought it to the bed "Hey didn't I say you were a good girl and good girls get special treatments He said and jingled the jar. "You earned the whole jar." This made her look up a bit and saw it with her tearful eyes. Go on, take it. It's yours and only yours. No one can ever take them from you." He replied and she took it and gave no indication of letting it go

"Ah well what's the loss of one jar?" Hank said with a small laugh. "Especially if it means some kind of enjoyment."

"You're idea is to spoil the kid?" Scott said in a disapproving manor. Logan frowned at him and then saw the fear it caused to her.

"No, what she deserves. To be treated like a human being. We all have something to love and care for right. Something to keep us going. Until she has a more stable grasp why not that? Besides why not spoil her some. Did those goggles make it to blurry or do you just not care what kind of hell she's been through." He said bluntly and then looked at the teen who began shivering and furthering the grip on the jar. Logan sighed and knelt to her level. "Speaking of which what do we call our newest addition? Do you have a name?"

She shook her head no like she couldn't remember or something. Or maybe she was just too afraid to speak. "Alright, then I'll just call you cub till we find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It put a smile on my face. ^^ As for your question True Savior this is a new girl. While I like X-23 she wouldn't fit the personality that I'm going for. Also I'm open for suggestions on what should happen in the story.**

The girl was taken by surprise and looked to the outline of his clothing. She didn't know what to do or how to react. This was totally new to her. They had never given her options, never gave her things of her own, never had called her anything but a number or freak and never ever got to her level to talk. 'Cub….. He's calling me something nice.' Her face turned to confusion and looked around for a moment. 'Wait newest edition?' She was finally taking the people in around her. A man and a woman watching her closely, a man in a wheel chair who seemed to be puzzled and somewhat alarmed as if something wasn't working right, the man by her, the man by her who was being nice and then a big blue fluff ball sitting on a desk chair who seemed to not have a care in the world. That stunned her the most. He was a freak like her, but didn't seem to be frightened of the humans and acted like he controlled himself.

A pang kept throbbing as if someone was trying to make contact, but at the moment it was only causing pain which caused her to rub her head and kept looking around. The more she thought, the more confusing and tole on her stability. She looked back to Logan for a second indicating she liked it, but then wrapped herself around the jar tightly as if she was about to freak out.

"Good" Logan smiled for a second and then noticed she was losing control of herself and pain of some sort. "Chuck, you're freaking her out. I don't know what you're telling her but it's not helping. It's hurting her." Xavier stopped and had to take a breath.

"I can't even get in. She has some kind of shield blocking my entry." He said in sunrise and looked to her stunned. "Who did you guys bring back?... " Logan looked at her in concern. This had to be a significant change for her and realized this was probably real confusing for her. He had to get her o settle, but how?

'She's shivering too…' He looked at her tiny body. There wasn't enough meet on her bones to sustain any heat. "Do we really need this many people in here? It's freaking her out and confusing her." Logan slowly began taking of his jacket so he wouldn't startle her.

"Logan's right. Scott, Jean, please go continue with your daily business. You'll be notified if you're needed.

"What? What about him? You can't be possibly be letting him taking shots on how to handle her!" Scott replied in a hurt/ angered tone. "Scott's raised voice made Cub give a whimper and scoot back. Logan frowned at Scott, but then turned his attention back to her.

"At least for now I am. We're too much for her at the moment. Who knows how long she's been held or what she's been through. Now both o f you please leave the room." Scott was going to say something but jean nudged him sternly.

"Yes professor" She then walked Scott out.

"I'll be in my office if you all need anything. I trust you'll take good care of her. "Xavier said and had a looked of not really knowing what had just happened, before exiting. Logan nodded and pointed his jacket to her.

"Put it on. You look cold." She turned to him when he spoke to her and looked at the jacket. It did look warm and she was cold. "Hank can the Iv come out? She's healed."

"Hank looked to the girl for a moment and smiled. " Slowly he got closer, which Cub took notice to. It only brought curiosity. The man was asking Blue fluff ball what to do. It made Hank happy with her reaction. Normally people freaked if they saw him, yet it seem to calm this girl down some. He kept his distance though.

"As long as she eats and takes her vitamins when told to, I don't see why not." Logan nodded and tapped her gently bringing her attention back to him. "Can I see your other wrist? Taking this out won't hurt. Then you can put on the jacket. Cub nodded and held out her wrist while losing her eyes. He took it and received more flashes of a woman again. They were both happy and the woman looked kind of pregnant. Logan stopped for a second and rubbed his head

'What was that…' He thought to himself, before carefully taking the Iv out. "Wow, what a good girl. Here, let's get you warm." He said and put the Jacket on her, which she complied to. The small teen felt he jacket around her and felt a state of calmness. Something was catching her nose. A scent Cub really liked. It was so comforting and familiar. This was the man that tore off the man from her and carried her in a caring manner. The feeling of safeness began to take over again and slowly laid her head on the soft pillow. Hank and Logan watched her reaction in a stunned manor. "Hank, you can't put her in that machine or do many tests. This is different. She'll freak."

Hank nodded." I won't. At least until she agrees to go through with them. She seems to be ok besides starvation and that can be remedied with the right diet and I can look at her blood sample I got when she was out. For now she needs rest and recuperation."

Logan thought for a moment. "You're right. She looks so tired and frazzled. Is she stable enough to be on a room?" Hank gave a nod. "Right, I'm going to talk to Charles. Hey Cub, I'll be right back. Do you feel safe being in here with Hank?" She nodded tiredly and curled up. The blue fur ball was like her. Ok then, He'll take good care of you." Logan gave one last look at her, before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys or those wonderful reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this one fished. I'm working on different projects and had some bad things come up. I will always find time for this though. Like I said before, I'm always open to suggestions and if you want to see the story go a certain way feel free to share and I'll think about it.**

Logan walked along the corridor and rubbed his head. This girl was getting not only to his heart, but to his head as well. 'Those flashes.. That woman… That woman was so familiar to him, but I can't remember her.' For some reason his heart kind of ached like he was missing her. 'and what about Cub why is she reminding her of who ever she is. Why is her sent smelling like she's part of the pack… pack?' Logan kept rubbing his head and felt a bit irritated he couldn't figure these out. He gave a small growl ad hit the elevator button which lead him to the first floor. He then walked to Xavier's office.

'Ah good Logan just in time. Come on in.' Xavier said in his head.

'You know, that's real annoying..' Logan walked in to find Storm, Jean and Scott already waiting. "I see your back from Africa. Pleasant trip?" Ororo gave a nod and smiled. Scott was leaning against the chair that Jean was occupying and the professor was looking at them in thought. Logan Leaned against the book case.

"It seems we have a complicated situation on our hands. I just finished telling Ororo about the child and how she came about. Is she settled down now?"

"As settled as a child who has been through such torment can. She was falling asleep when I left Hank in charge of watching her."

"How can someone do such horrible things to a child?"

"It's worse when you get a look of her. I'm surprised she made it past that elevator when we were sabotaging information. I'd like to go back there and tear them all to shreds for what they did to Cub." He growled and brought out his claws.

"We can't let revenge take hold of the present. The question now is what to do with her? From what I gathered and what Hank has told, she isn't ready for the general population. Not by a long shot and who knows how much control she has over her powers. She couldn't go to school, mall or pretty much anywhere. She could lose it at any mistake. "

"So, we send her to where she can get help and where she can be controlled." Scott said like he just solved the puzzle. Logan almost lost it and wanted to tear him to shreds for what Scot had just suggested. That was just another saying for psyche ward.

"How stupid are you. How can you even suggest such a thing! They'll suppress her power, lock her up and keep her sedated. She won't ever get the help she needs there. She'll learn to hate humans and us for abandoning her. She needs though who understand things happen but one day it will get better. She needs to slowly be able to accomplish things and learn. She needs interaction and not looked at like she's crazy or a freak. Whatever happens will be her choice. This is a safe haven for mutants is it not? A place to go and a school where there is no judgment. We might not have the educational teachers and the others go to high school elsewhere to interact with non mutants, but let's not forget Hank. He has a teaching degree and can home school her." Scott frowned.

"She isn't like the rest of us and far gone. How could we even begin to help her in the state she is in?" Ororo shook a bit and remembered her childhood where she was caged locked up and lost control of her body. She was gone too. Not to the extent Cub was, but close.

"No, Logan's right. This is the best place for her. Being locked away is terrifying. I'll help that child in any way I can as well."

The professor listened to both views, before saying his decision. "Here might be one of the better places for her. Not just for her situation, but also with what knowledge we have gained about her power. Healing and some kind of a mental block. Her thoughts can't be read and I can't communicate with her telepathically. Who knows to what extent her mental capacity is among other powers? If someone like Magneto were to find out, they could take and manipulate her to their cause." Most o the X-men nodded, seeing his reasoning. Scott gave a defeated look

Logan frowned at his reasoning behind it. 'Aka arch rival won get what you think of as a possible weapon.' He thought to himself, but didn't say it. He had his vote and that's all he cared about for now.

"But professor, who is going to have the time take on such a big responsibility with the our responsibility we already have?" Jean questioned. Logan looked at her with disgust. He never thought that would come from her.

"Well any free time I have, I can help. It'll be nice to share and teach about how wonderful life can be. Sadly with the responsibilities I have back in Africa I cannot be the one to be there most of the time." Ororo answered and Logan could accept this reasoning.

"Don't worry about that part. I'll look out for her and be her footing until she can find her own. I'll take on the parent figure at least until we find out her story. If she decides to stay that is."

"You a role model, hah. We don't need more barbarians running around." Scott interjected.

"Logan's right we all need to our part or her and he also is correct about him being the primary person in this. There is some sort of connection between the two. We break that up and we have no chance with her."

"Good then its settled. I'm putting her in the free room next to mine . Hank said she can be moved. Oh yeah no visitors unless she and I give the ok. We don't need her freaking.

"Very…." Charles put his hand to his head. "Logan Hank say's he needs you now!" Logan didn't even wait for an explanation as something tingled in him and feeling something was wrong.

"Cub!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I love the reviews you guys make lol. Now for chapter six.**

Logan's heart raced as he made his way to the infirmary. 'What could of happened in such little time? She seemed to be ok in hanks care and I know Hank wouldn't mess up.' He thought t himself. It wasn't too far of a run after the elevator to make it there. Logan entered to see her tossing and turning. Her cries were heart breaking to hear her cries. He rushed over to see her eyes closed and her face filled with sweat over her reddened face. Logan knew what was happening immediately. She was suffering from a terrible nightmare.

"She started this about five minutes ago and I can't wake her. I know you've had the most experience with this sort of thing and your voice seems to calm her." Logan looked to him and nodded.

"Keep back." Logan warned.

"Why?" Hank asked but did as he said and watched Logan gently touch her shoulder.

"Cub, it's just a bad dream. You're safe here. No one will hurt you.." He began to gently nudge her shoulder gently, but even that didn't ease her. Instead she went on the offensive. Cub growled and went for a punch. Luckily Logan knew this could be a possible outcome. Her hand fisted up and went to strike. Logan caught her wrist and moved his face just in time. "That's why… " He stopped mid sentence and was stunned to see what he was looking at. Three crystallized blades were poking about four inches outward of her knuckles. 'Huh she has claws..' He couldn't help but admire how shiny and almost like diamonds they looked. After he pried his eyes off of hem he looked to her and saw that some features had changed. Her hair was no longer blond, but white, her skin had a tint of shine to it and her pupils had small crystal in them. She still looked normal compared to humans, but barely. It was more of an angel like look to her. His words were taken right out of him.

"My.. my pretty little thing aren't you?" Hank said with deep interest. Mean while Cub was coming out of the state of sleeping and into reality. At first she didn't realize she had lashed out at Logan and was somewhat looking around, finding what was real and what wasn't. It wasn't until Hank said something did she notice where her hand was and what was poking out of it.

'Oh no.. I didn't try to attack him did I? It's not fair the nightmare.. They left off the restrictor.. No one is around when I sleep normally. I didn't mean it but he's not going to care. I'm dead or going to be close to it.' She began crying and shaking again.

Flashback

Cub was in one of the research labs. She was sitting on a cold metal table as some of the researchers were checking her vital signs. Cub was twelve at the time and just as skiny. They weren't giving her feelings any time of the day as they roughly handled her. She didn't dare fight back. After a few minutes they began to work on some object big enough t o fit a person in. It made her nervous and even more so when they rerated the restrictor. 'I don't want to go in that..' She thought to herself and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"She's come back to good condition and should have some fight in her."

"Good I want o see how long she can last in there. Once the resuscitators' are ready, put her in. " The head scientist responded and shot her Cub a filthy look as two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the tube contraption.

"Time for a bath." One of the guards said with a laugh, before they shoved in. The terrified girl gave a small yipe as she landed on the ground of it. She looked back to the door being shut. She gasped and got to her feet. Cub whimpered and touched the door while looking at them in fear. 'What are they going o do to me?' She began crying some as they pressed buttons and suddenly heard water pouring behind her. Cub looked back at them with why written all over her face and then felt her feet beginning to become soaked. Her heart raced seeing the tank filling up. She cried and banged on the door. No one moved a muscle to help. It filled up further and further until it was completely full. Cub couldn't breathe or get to a source. Being petrified made it worse. The want of air strained her. She banged on the glass and gave pleading whimpers. Soon her vision was going and her body slowly stopped moving.

"Wow, she's been under fifteen minutes."

"Look at her features to. There reacting." Suddenly Cub found a new source of fight for her life. The feral side of her would not let her give up and gave her a burrt of energy. She gave a loud growl and claws spread between her knuckles. Cub hit the tank hard and broke the casing. Water poured out and she was sent with it.

"No, don't let her get out of control. She'll kill us all!" The head researcher ordered and he guards came over to her. As she gathered breath, one of them striked her with an electrified baton on the back. She cried and fell to the ground. They then began beating her viciously until Cub blacked out

End of flash back

All of that played through her claws as Logan and hank watched in horror. That was something neither of them will forget. Logan let go of her wrist slowly and the saw how terrified she was. He sighed and slowly sat at the edge of the bed. He thought of words and what to say. "You did no wrong. That's the first thing you must understand. It was a nightmare. Here we don't punish for actions that are out of our control." Cub looked up slightly as he spoke in a calm voice. She didn't know if she believed him or not but at least it made her begin to listen, especially since it wasn't an order or taunt. You were not wrong to try to save yourself, nor were you wrong to strike out of defense." Logan looked down to his hand, remembering his own troubles and realized maybe this was why he understood her state. "I don't remember what happened before sixteen years ago. I woke up with no memory of what happened to me prior." This caught Cubs attention more and slightly eased up.

'He's telling me about his past like I'm worthy to talk to. Why?' More and more Cub paid attention. Grabbing the opportunity to gain any knowledge, she eased herself into listening mode.

"For years I have been trying to find my past and who I am. What happened to made me forget? Like you, I have these terrible nightmares. When I wake up sometimes my room is torn to bits and trashed." He looked to see if this was getting through and to his relief it was. "I have these dreams of being in a tube, strapped down and many chemicals being forced into my body. I don't know if it was done by force or I allowed it, but it made my powers stronger." Cub gave a surprised gasp.

'Did he say powers? Is he like me?' Cub thought and Logan saw what was going through her head. He had reached her level of understanding. He gave a sigh of relief in his mind.

"You're getting it cub. I am just like you. There is not a single person in this place who is not a mutant." Logan said in a slow enough pace so she can grasp the information. Hank smiled with pride and stayed out of the conversation. Instead he merely observed. "I want to show you something so I can help you retract these awesome claws of yours. I have claws of my own." Cub looked at him wide eyed. She had met a couple of mutants, but none of them had the same powers. This made her look to his hand. "Can I do this without you being afraid? No form of pain or punishment will come to you." Cub thought about it and then nodded. She wanted to see this. He smirked and then brought out the claws and looked back to her. Cub had backed up a bit, but relaxed as he lowered his hand to the bed. "Look closely if you want, but don't touch. They might look different, but still very sharp." She got a bit closer and looked. She gave a small smile.

'He's telling the truth. He's like me'

"Good, now make your hand straight like so and they'll retract." He showed her and watched her do the same. "Wow, so quickly. I am surprised." He wasn't making it up either. He thought she would of certainly freaked by now. "Very good. To bring them out you fist your hand tightly and to bring them back you flatten your hand. "Try it a couple times. You won't be punished for doing so. That blasted restrictor is not going back on you ever. You need to learn control." He stood and backed up a bit. She looked to him in suprisement.

'He's letting me use my powers?' She nodded and did it a couple times. It hurt a bit but to be able to do something so natural that she had been forbidden to do let her ignore the pain. Logan watched and smiled at her accomplishment.

'Have I found someone to keep me grounded?' He wondered and then knelt down. "Good. Very good. I have a reward for you. Can you walk?" He asked and saw her nod. "Good, grab your lollipops and take my hand. You only have to take my hand if you want to." Cub grew nervous, but overwhelming took over and took his hand after picking up the loly pops. "Such a good girl, now let's go to your next reward." He said with a smile and began walking her out.

"Logan let's talk later." Hank said

"Right" Logan replied and then lead her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for the awesome reviews.**

Cub looked astonished as he took her through the elevator and to the hall. 'No cuffs or blind fold? These walls have color on them..' She thought to herself and had to admire it. 'I haven't seen something like this in a long time... Is that paintings?' Cubs jaw dropped and couldn't take her eyes off.' Logan looked down to see if she was doing ok and could see what was going on in her head. He gently stopped and let her take in the new environment.

"Go on Cub, take your time and look around." He smiled and saw the surprised look she gave.

'He's not mad? Why would he let me walk freely? Where am I?' She thought and watched him carefully as she slowly made her way to the painting on the wall.

"Just be careful little one. I don't want it to fall on you. It would really hurt." He said choosing his words carefully. He wanted to encourage her not scare her. He gave a small smile when she nodded but kept her eyes on it. 'She's acting like a painting is the coolest thing she had ever seen. Did they give her nothing to do at all?' He took more notice when she put her hand gently on it and raised her other hand after setting the loly pops down. It acted like she was drawing. 'Huh she's acting like it comes naturally.' What he didn't know is before that awful place she would draw all the time and felt relaxed by doing it. After a few minutes he walked over, but saw she was still immersed in it. "I'm not big on art, I don't have the patience." He gave a small friendly laugh and saw cub turn around a bit shyly. "I'm glad you are though. I bet you would have a lot of talent." Cub gave a small smile and nodded as I begging for that opportunity again. "So have you ever drawn before?" Logan asked hoping he would get an answer. He knew it would be a while before she talked but if he could find a way to get communication through she would start to trust and he could learn a lot of information on what to do.

'Yes, yes. I love it. I would do anything to do it again.' All she could do was nod with a pleading face. Logan's heart broke seeing it.

"Alright little one. Don't fret. I can see what's all over your face. Those monsters took something away you loved doing dearly. We won't do what they did ever. Here you can draw as much as you want. When we get to your surprise there will be a whole thing of paper. It will be all yours." This brought Cub by surprise.

'He understands me and as far I can tell, he's not tricking me. Why is he being so nice? I'm just a no good test subject aren't I? Why am I not being treated like so? No chains, no restrictor, he seems to trust me and is giving me stuff I want, why' her face began to turn to confusion and panic. This made Logan worried and knelt down as she put her hands to her head.

"Cub what's wrong. You look so confused and scared." She began to gasp for breath almost and slowly began to shake. "You don't have to speak. That will have to come in your own time, but shaking and crying can only alert me to an extent. It doesn't tell me the problem." His understanding voice began to ease her. "Oh, here's an idea, did you ever play sherades?"

This made Cub begin to relax some and think back to elementary. It triggered a lot of memories of playing during recess. A nod came from her and saw where he was going with this.

"Good, then tell me what's wrong that way." Cub nodded and thought for a moment. She then point to him. "Me?" She nodded then picked up the lolly pops. "Give you" Another nod came and then started walking around a bit. "Walking, I'm guessing freely" she pointed to the picture. "Letting you do things." He could tell her face now. It was overwhelming and confusion. She shook her hands all around. "Your overwhelmed and confused. No one has ever been nice or given you things at least for a very long time." She nodded and was glad he understood and covered her head with her hands trying to get rid of the head ache. Logan realized he might of taken things a bit too fast and sighed. "I'm so sorry cub. This is all my fault.I was in the wrong to move you from that room so fast. I just wanted you to be away from the infermary. That stuff makes you nervous. I was trying to look out for you... I have a room ready for you. Its really nice and not like the one your probably use to . It has a huge bed, a sun right by a big window where you can read, a desk with paper and pencils, a binder you can put drawings into and a stereo to listen to music. There are no locks; no chains and I sleep in the next room." He looked at her with an apologetic face and to see her face in though he was getting her somewhat excited.

'All of this for me? Why?' He saw the look and thought of what to say.

"Cub, I know it's hard to understand all these changes and to understand why you get things. I know you don't know me and can only go by what has happened to you, but I promise I will never trick you and I will never hurt you. We're giving you so much because you deserve it and I want to have another chance of life." He saw that she was about to cry, but out of happiness and feeling weird. "Now, do you want to go back to the infirmary or the room? That is if you want to stay. I won't keep you here against your will. You're free to leave this place…." He said and hoped she would stay. "You're no prisoner or test subject."

Cub tilted her head. 'Free… I'm free? But if I don't stay here where would I go. Here I'll have a room, shelter and who knows what else.' Logan watched her hesitantly, hoping she understood. 'I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave him.' She pointed at Logan and started pleading whimpers. She clasped her hand and a few tears strolled.

"Ok, it's ok. You are staying here with me. I will look out for you and your life will be happy." Logan watched her for few seconds, and then moved closer seeing her big pale up. Cub was totally out of her element and felt overwhelmed to the point she would dare to do something that could get her beaten. "Cub?" She gave a huge wail and then gave a tight hug around him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. A few others came out seeing what was happening. "There.. There. It's ok we're going take real good care of you."

"Children go about your business. Everything is just new to her." Ororo ordered and soon it was just the three of them. She watched as he gently scooped her up.

"I think I messed up.." Logan said to Storm while holding her.

"No, Logan I was on my way up and saw what took place. Look at her; those aren't tears of sadness or fear. They are of happiness and pure joy. You have her connection. She had to go through this. Now, why don't you take her to her room and I'll bring food." She smiled and Logan nodded while carrying her to her room where he laid her on the bed. She was still crying, but they were soft cries and the kind that wanted to be cared for.

"It's ok, Cub. You're in a very nice place." He stroked her back and sat on the edge of the bed. "You can sleep after you eat. Ororro is being very nice and getting us food. He watched her as a few minutes passed and was relieved to see her settling down. Finaly she looked up at him and saw his warm smile.

'Why didn't he hit me and punish me. Is it not bad to want a hug and cry here? He's smiling at me and it's not an evil one. What is it though? Is it warmth and did he say food before? I can't remember the last time I ate. I think this is going to be a better place. I just hope they will tell me the rules so I don't disobey.' Logan could see a small smile popping outward of her mouth.

"You're such a good girl, Cub. Thank you for the wonderful hug, back there." A knock came from the door. "It's Ororo can I come in?" Logan caught on to what she was doing and looked to the teen.

"Cub, this is your room. You get to pick who can enter and who cannot. I go over more about that kind of stuff later. Can she come in? She is a very nie lady and has brought us food." Cub nodded at the word food and Logan gave a small laugh. "Come on in." Ororro entered with a tray of good sandwiches and chips, along with a few sodas. Cub looked at her shyly, and hid a bit behind Logan.

"It's okay little one. You don't have to be afraid of me. Just like Logan, I want to help and protect you. Welcome to your new home. I'm Ororo" She smiled and put the tray on the bed. Cub looked to Logan.

"She's telling the truth. She looks out for all of her students. Eat up you look hungry." Cub nodded and took a sandwich. Logan took one to. "Thanks for the food and not putting rich stuff on it. I have a feeling she's not use to eating much at a time. It would have made her sick. He saw her going at the sandwich and placed half of anther one and a few chips. Easy tiger, eat until you're full, but no more than that. I'tll hurt your tummy

"It was no problem, but Logan I thought the professor said she had blond hair?" Logan gave a small laugh. "She did, until her powers took over fully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the cool reviews, as for the questions, kitty might become a good friend of hers and if X-23 comes in it will probably be a while.**

"I see. Well I for one think she looks more natural this way. Besides, if any one on the outside asks she can just say she dyed it." Ororo looked at the girl who was currently eating. The jacket was big on her and too long. She could see it was hard to keep her hands out and those pajamas looked like they had seen better days. "I see she has no other cloths." Logan nodded no. " not to worry I'll ask Kitty if she can have some and tomorrow ill go shopping with a couple girls who would love to help out." She winked at Cub who just looked up and then began walking out. Logan smiled and was glad he would have help.

"Told you she was real nice." Cub looked to Logan and had one last chip." you took all that without drinking?" Cub looked a bit worried like she had done something wrong. Logan sighed this wasn't easy but was determined. "No reason to fill bad. I wasn't paying attention. Drink some water and sprite. It's tasty" he handed her the sprite and glad it wasn't caffeinated. It was already nine. Her face lit up and practically drank the whole glass. Logan gave a small laugh and handed her the water."Good." He watched her drink and then Ororo opened the door with clothes.

"May I enter." Cub nodded and Ororo entered. "There's a bath room straight across."She sat the clothes on the chair and took a night gown. "Do you think you can bathe yourself and put this on? We will be right out the door." Cub took the gown and felt its softness. She gave a great full small smile and with Logan's nod she stood up and walked to it. The other two followed behind her. "There is a tub and a shower. Your choice." Cub nodded and then went in.

"I hope she'll be ok. They tried drowning her at least once." Logan said while leaning against the wall."

Storm looked horrified.

"That's terrible. I hope so to, but if not we're right here." She sighed and looked to him. "How did you find that out?"

"She projected it through diamond-like claws." He replied and looked to the door. His thoughts went to her. 'Why? Why are most of your powers somewhat similar. Why do I feel so protective over you" why do you feel like family?' Storm watched him rattle his brain.

"Claws in a way like yours and heals. You know maybe it's just me, but you to look and somewhat act similar. She kind of makes the same moves as you. You said you couldn't remember prior to Fifteen years ago, right?" Logan looked stunned at her sayings and battled in his head.

"You're saying she could be mine and I forgot about her." He shook his head and tried to shake the possible truth. "No, that can't be it. I mean she doesn't look even twelve." Logan said in denial.

"And you don't look your age either. Plus she's malnourished." Storm back fired.

"Oh my gosh..How could I forget.." She then saw the woman again. They were in a house up in the woods. Logan wrapped the woman in his arms and kissed her as the woman put his hand to her belly. It kicked. He looked stunned.

"Surprise." She said happily and soon Logan smiled.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Logan was brought back to reality when the bathroom and Cub stood there in the night gown mostly dry. He looked to her and tried to hide his guilt.

"Silly you can't go to bed with your hair wet. Please go dry it a bit better." Cub nodded and went to go do as she was told by Ororo. Storm then looked to Logan. "What happened?" Logan looked to her somewhat in shock.

"A memory. Either that child is mine or they could still be out there..."

"That's good Logan. She needs a father in any case."

"No, I forgot and she could have suffered for it."

"If she is yours she will understand and not blame you. Besides you're the one who saved her. I warn you though before anything is said to her, get Hank to check first.

"Of course. No hopes should be gotten up for nothing..." He said with a sigh and saw Cub coming out again. "Much better." Logan commented and then pointed to her room.

"Well I'll let you two settle for the night. Oh and Logan, I told the professor until things get settled I teach your sessions." Logan gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks. Come on Cub to the bed with you" he said while closing the door and watched her do so. He then walked to the desk, used a whole puncher on printer paper, stuck it in a binder, grabbed a pencil then brought it over to her. "Draw to your heart's content and sleep when you want. I won't leave you tonight." Cub looked at him and there was no mistaking the happiness in her eyes as she took the binder and pencil. She then zoned right into it. Logan sighed as he took the desk chair and brought it over to the bed where he sat in it. 'Silence nothing but her soothing drawing and the air. I know for a fact even if she's not by blood I will never abandon her.' He smiles and watched her draw happily for an hour and then saw her fall asleep. He gave a small quiet laugh and stood up. He took the binder and pencil to the bed stand. He didn't look at them though. Logan wanted her to have the choice of who saw them as a way of gaining trust. He tucked her in and then sat back down. Without realizing it he too fell asleep. Luckily neither of them had a nightmare all night.

Slowly, Logan opened his eyes around eight in the morning to see Cub already awake and watching him from the spot he had tucked her in. "Oh my gosh, I fell asleep without warning you about my nightmares. Hey wait a second neither of us had one. He relaxed and rubbed his eyes. "Did you sleep well, Cub?" She slowly nodded and moved to her side. She nodded and rubbed her head. "Good." He stood and worked out some kinks. "That's good. Hmm, what needs to be done today? We will need breakfast and exercise. I see that curious look, yes you to. I don't just want you back to normal strength, but to be strong and to protect yourself. There's plenty to do and its suppose to be a nice day out." Cub gave another curios look and pointed her finger to the wall. "Yes outside, don't worry, we'll take it in steps." Cub sat up and looked excited. He smiled and handed her some clothes. "Oh yeah, ground rules." This brought Cub back to attention. "Now these are for your protection and others. For starters, don't let others make you do things you are not ready. You don't want to go somewhere, don't. You don't want to swim then don't. Now for others, Always be with an adult who you like, I must know where you are at all times, so I know you're safe; keep your room in good condition unless you have an accident; Don't use your powers against others unless I say so or they're going to hurt you or someone else. I'll teach you different techniques; Anything you try, give it a hundred percent and do your best with your studies. I want you to be the best you can be." He smiled at her and made sure she understood. "If you break a rule, you won't be hurt, we'll figure out what happened and see what we can do to remedy the problem.

'These rules are so easy to follow. Did he say I get to learn?" Cub nodded to show she understood and Logan saw something else was really exciting her. "

"Cub you are going to love it here. There is so much to do and no one will hurt you if thy know what's good for them. You're under my protection. Anyone bothers you, let me know. Now, let's go get food. If it gets to crazy for you we can always come back here." He held his hand out and she took it. He then lead her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are great.^^**

Logan looked to Cub as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a plain pink shirt and black work out pants. Her face and the way she was touching the shirt said she liked the clothes and was happy to be in them. They seemed to still be a bit big but that would be remedied today. Ororo followed her out.

"She was a good girl and let me take measurements with put a single fuss." The woman said proudly.

Cub blushed a bit and became a bit shy. At first when Ororo caught them heading out and asked to take her measurements she was nervous, but the she had made it fun and interesting. Also she had talked about Logan and how much of a good guy he was. She also told her he and she cares for her a lot. With Ororos soothing and gentle voice Cub believed it.

"I'm very glad to here that, Cub. As a reward you can draw out side when we go out there." Cub opened her mouth and looked excited. Logan for a second thought she was going to say something. He smiled and waited. A squeak came out, but then Cub became to nervouse and covered het mouth. Logan sighed. "Its ok cub. I understand. Talk when your ready. You will never be punished for it. I'm glad your happy. Now lets go eat." Cub took the hand he held out and somewhat follwed behind the two.

'No way had he meant me too. Probably will make me stand." She placed a hand on her stomach and quietly looked to it. 'Crap why am I hungry. Normally I can wait couple days without feeling this way, but tummy.' Finaly she began to distract herself by looking at all the cool stuff. Logan took a quick glane back to see her face a bit pale.

"Cub don't worry. We're here' He went to his spot and pulled a chair out next to his." He notice she wsnt getting the jester.

"Sit down in the chair." She nodded hesitantly and sat down. He smiled and sat in his chair. Cub shyly looked around to see there were others in the room. They were taking interest in her. A few went to whispers, some looked at her curiously and others smiled. Logan noticed Cub sinking into her seat. He had to remedy this before she panicked.

"Yes, yes we have a newcomer. This is Cub and very new to things we take advantage of. Right now, she is timid and easy to frighten. I expect each and every one to treat her kindly and with respect. If I here any of ou have messed with her in the wrong way, you will have months of detention.. All gulped, and nodded, knowing Logan wasn't kidding. " Good" He then took a plte and put two pancakes, syrup, a bit of eggs and bacon. He hen set it in front of Cub. She looked at him in surprisement. "Yes for you. Here you will eat three meals a day, at least You will eat util your belly is full. Nothing more, nothing less. If you do either of those you will not feel good. It might take a while to learn control, but don't worry. If you mess up there will be no punishment and I'll be there to help you feel better."

'Three meals a day for Cub. This place is way better. She smile and took the silverware. 'A knife and fork ut oh' She didn't dare touch the knife and was having trouble with the fork as it was.

"Don't worry Cub I'll cut your food. You get use to the fork first." He then cut her pancakes and put it in front of her. " Now eat up." She nodded and slowly did as she was told.

Kitty came into the room to see the room ws pretty full, but there was an empty seat b a white haired girl. 'She must be the new girl. Storm was right in saying I would be the best clothes fit. She's tinnier then me.I hope we can become friends. I'tll be fun showing her all sorts of stuff. Kitty walked over and slowly went into Cub's vision. "Hi, I'm Kitty. Wow, Like those clothes totally look better on you then they did me and wow, your hair color is so cool." Cub looked at her and noticed she was probably the same age of her.

'She's the one who gave me these..' Cub sent her a greatful look wich made Kitty smile

'Good job, Half Pint.' Logan nodded at her with pride.

"Mind if I sit by you." Kitty asked and Cub looked to Logan.

"It's your choice, but Kitty is a good kid and will make a good friend. " He said, trying to encourage Cub. Cub turned back to kitty and nodded yes.

"Yay, thank you, Cub. I'm so hungry. "She giggled and made herself a plate.

"Oh, Cub. three bites and then drink. It makes it easier to swallow." Cub nodded at his instructions and began taking bites. Her eyes lit up and a happy sound escaped. Logan laughed.

"I know, they are good, are'nt they. I love it when we have pancakes for breakfast." Fitty said in a peppy way and smiled. "Hey, I've been around here for a while and I know you're new here. What do you say we become friends? Once you're ready, I can show you what we teens do around here." Kitty asked in kind tone. Cub looked to her in suprisement and looked to Logan. She hadn't had a friend in years.

"She's not lying, Cub. She's very nice and fun to be around." Cub turned back to Kitty and nodded happily.

"Yay, were gunna be best friends, just you wait. There's so much we can do, hang out, shopping when they say you're ready, study, listen to music and all other different kind of stuff." Cub gave her a happy small smile and knew they would be great friends and liked the fact she was treating her like anyone else. Logan was relieved Kitty had come along and was geeting Cub use to being around everyone. He knew if she hadn't, Cub would be panicking by now. Logan noticed Cub had stopped eating when her plate was less than half gone.

"What's the matter Cub, full already? Cub looked at him and nodded hesitantly. "Alright, just wait for me to finish mine ok?"

"My, Logan I must say. You're doing a good job with her." The professor said, pleased.

"But why is she out here?" Scott asked, coming in late for breakfast after training. "What happens if she freaks." Cub took notice of Scott and heard the word freak. She mistook it as him calling her a freak and tried to hide herself in the chair. Her face became saddened and a tear went to her eyes.

"She's just fine and been very good." He then looked back to Cub. "Cub, why are you looking that way?". You been good. Kitty picked up the confusion though knowing what it could feel like, being different sometimes as a teen.

"Scott, how could you use that word around her!" Kitty snapped. "Cub you are just like us. You're not a freak."

"I didn't call her that!" Scott retorted and looked to her. "See, she's becoming scared out of nothing. She should be in her room, taking it at easier steps."

"It's ok, Cub Scott wasn't trying to scare you or call you that." Kitty said and tried getting Cub to look at her.

"She was taking it fine and even gained a friend."

"That's enough, both of you. She doesn't need to be talked about like this. Especially not in front of everyone. If you all have business maybe you should go to the professors office and discuss it. The two looked at kitty and then to Cub who looked to be going numb.

Scott sighed and took a seat away from them. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. Logan looked ashamed and sat back down. "Cub, it's ok. He wasn't calling you that. No one here, including you is a freak. That's a word non mutants say to try to keep us down. " He said and Cub, lightened up a bit. Logan knew he had to get her out of there. He stood up and knelt by her. "Can I pick you up. I wanna take you somewhere. Cub looked at him for a second and then nodded. She wanted to be close to him and his sent. He smiled and picked her up, holding her close. "Kitty, I wanna talk to you later." He said and then carried Cub out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot, chapter ten is here. Im starting to think of some future villans. Any ideas? Also, what do you guys think of the Avengers coming into this a bit too?**

Cub held on to Logan and her drawing book that he had stopped by to get before heading to where ever he was taking her. They were now, standing by a huge door. It made Cub curious.

"Do you know what's behind this door?" Cub shook her head, no. "It's outside. Has it been a long time since they let you out?" She nodded yes and looked a bit sad about it. "Well, you're about to go out. As long as your with an adult or someone I deem ok you can come out here whenever you want." She poked at him and to the door. She began to display the happiness that she had been until that incident. Logan gave a sigh of relief to see her recovering and opened the door. Shade your eyes he said while walking onto the patio. The light will be bright. She obeyed and he was right even in the shade it was bright." Take your time Cub I won't go out further until they adjust to this. He sat on the bench and breathed in the fresh air "Such a nice day." He sighed calmly and looked to her who nodded and then looked around. She would never take advantage of going outside again. Soon she was able to look normally and was looking to the grass. Logan saw what she was looking at and wondered if she would actually play. 'A trip to the garden might be nice, but she might get hurt playing in there, but maybe if I wear her out some.' Logan smiled at her. "Let's go to the field since your eyes are ok. It means were gunna have to go out of the shade, so shield your eyes again." It wasn't much of a reaction, but he could tell he said the right thing when he felt her become less and less tense. "Alright, here we go." He said while picking her up again.

"Logan, wait" Ororo said as she rushed to them with a block of sunscreen. "That child is white as a ghost. She'll probably burn easily." Logan gave a sigh of relief and took it.

"Thanks that would be terrible." He looked to Cub and tried to think of way it wouldn't scare her to put it on.

"That goes for you to. Maybe if you put it on, she won't put up a fight. Don't, worry Cub it's just sun block." Storm said with a smile and actually watched her lighten up as If she recognized the word. "It's the non heavy kind too."

"Yeah, Cub, I'll put it on and then I'll put it on you deal?" Cub thought for a second and then nodded, knowing somebody trying to hurt her wouldn't hurt themselves in the process. Logan sat her down on the bench and then lathered himself in it. He then knelt down in front of her. "Alright, Cub, your turn." As promised she nodded and scooted up for him. She was still a bit afraid, but he had done it and didn't feel pain. Logan suddenly got an idea and took some sun block on his finger. "We need to see more of this Logan said and then drew a smiley face on her. Logan had hoped for some kind of reaction, but not a full on laugh. The laugh was so gentle and sweet and kind of had a sweet rhythm to it. The only way Logan and Ororo could think of describe it was angle like. Logan wanted to tell her how good and proud he felt, but would that deter her if she realized she had used her voice. "Mybe a bit bigger one he said while drawing a smile face on the other cheek. She laughed again.

"Looks like you got this covered, I'm going to go meet the Girls and Kurt. He always jumps at the chance to do anything involving fun. Logan nodded as she walked away. Logan continued to draw cute things on her and then rubbed in the sun block.

"Ok, now were ready to go to the field." He said with a smile and scooped her up. Cub was surprised realizing what she had done and he had just acted like it was normal.

'Here, I can laugh without getting into trouble? Here the reaction of laughing gets me more fun. Yes, here I can laugh and not be beat. Does this mean I can smile wider?' She looked at Logan and gave him a medium smile. He hid the shock and smiled back to her. Soon they were on the field and he set her on her feet.

"Alright, Cub, I want you to play. That means run around, roll in the grass, get a dodge ball from that been over there and do whatever you want. That will be your exercise for today. I'll be running around this track and other exercises. If you get thirsty there's a water fountain by the shack. You are allowed to go anywhere on the field, just stay in my sight ok." Cub understood what he meant and smiled at what he wanted her to do. She looked to the grass and something began to take over. For some reason she felt a surge joy and freedom." Cub gave an uncontrolled sound of joy and plopped to the ground. Logan watched her roll around, laugh and had a very joyful face on. Logan began to realize he had started to go in to shock and a tear actually came to his eyes. Logan wanted everything for her, but the goal had seemed so far off. Now it totally seemed different. He knew that he wouldn't just try, but he would make her see the light of living.

'There's hope.. There's hope.' He watched her for a while and then went to his exercises. Logan knew she needed time for herself and trying to play with her would confuse her t the moment. "Cub went at it for over an hour, which shocked Logan. 'She shouldn't have this kind of strength at the moment.. I could of sworn she would be drawing by now. Unless.. Oh no, She's running on adrenaline. He stopped his exercises and went to cub who seemed to be slowing down. As he got closer, he saw the drain on her face from doing so much and boy was she covered in dirt and sweat. "Are you, feeling ok?" He asked and slowly checked her over. She gave a nod and couldn't help but go into his arms. Logan smiled and picked her up. "Wow, you had a lot of unused energy. Now that is spent, let's get you in the shade. He walked her over to a tree and sat down. "I'm glad it's not too hot out. You rest a bit, Cub. You did way more than I thought you would. " She nodded and closed her eyes, slowly. He did the same. The two sat there in the nature and slowly fell asleep. Logan wasn't worried, his nightmares only happened a night. They slept there or about three hours and would have slept more If somebody hadn't screamed out Logan's name.

"Logan! Where are you!" Jean called ot and her voice seemed to be worried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven, Enjoy. ^^**

Logan's ears picked up Jean's shouts and slowly opened his eyes to find Cub quietly sleeping on him. 'Why the heck is Jean going crazy? I don't smell or hear danger. Everyone is the here are the normal people. I swear if she wakes Cub up, she's gunna pay. He then looked around and found shiny diamond shimmers. It kind of reminded him of shiny snow. 'What?.." He looked back at her to see the shimmers falling from above. "That's amazing…" Jean came rushing

"Is everything ok? " She asked out of breath and bent over a bit.

"Will you keep your voice down." He said a bit agitated and saw Cub move a bit. "I'm just fine. Why are you running around all crazy" He asked in a whisper. Jean frowned and then looked a bit curious at the shimmers all around.

"I was trying to communicate with you and I could barely feel your mind. I thought you were hurt." Logan frowned.

"So, instead of just coming to find me or send a text you decide to read my mind? Do you know how wrong that is." He said with an irritated face and made sure Cub was sleeping still.

"The professor wanted you to take her to Hank, so we can analyze her full potential."

"That doesn't seem like an emergency to me.."

"I wasn't trying to read your thought, just wanted you to know.."

"It doesn't matter. This is why people are so afraid of us, you know that? When powers get to our heads and we just use them to get what we want."

"Logan, I.."

"So tell me, when you couldn't find me did you try going into Cubs head?"

"Yes, I thought she might of lost control and wanted to.."

"I swear, if there wasn't a chance she would wake up and get scared you would have such a talking to." He warned and then saw the shimmer stop as Cub's eyes began to open. "Just great, Jean."

"What, now at least we can go get her powers checked." Cub grew a confused face and slightly covered her ears from Jeans voice being a bit loud to her at the moment.

He looked to Cub and then back to Jean. "No, not today. She needs to get use to the place and the people she will be living with, before she's thrown into that. When she wants her oowers checked then she'll decide she's ready to sit in the doctor office. She hasn't even been up a full day." Logan replied and then picked her up. He noticed her face was paling up a tiny bit. "Lets go eat. I'm sure they're still serving lunch. Cub smiled and gave a small nod. "We'll sit iutside though, k." That got him the medium smile and he began walking.

"But Logan!"

"No, but's. I said no" He then made his way to the porch, leaving Jean agitated. Logan looked to Cub and could see it was hard getting use to be getting awake. 'Must be the feral side in her. ' "Just relax . It just your senses. It might be a pain at first, but it will save your life one day." Cub nodded and in a few minutes, she was fine. He sat her on a chair and looked through the kitchen window. "Cub, I'll be right in there getting the food. Will you be ok for a few minutes?" Cub looked around and then nodded. He smiled and then went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Cub looked to her note book and began drawing.

Mean while Hank had decided to go look for Logan. It wasn't because the professor had wanted him to check on Cub's powers. In fact, he wasn't even aware that the professor had wanted him to. Finally he found Logan grabbing some food." Logan, I have something we need to discuss. Where's Cub?" He asked and Logan looked to him about to say don't even think about testing her, but then saw the look he had. He pointed out the window to show her drawing.

"Just out there. What's wrong? Is she ok?" He asked worriedly and Hank nodded.

"Yes, even healthier then you minus her weight. Hank looked to make sure no one was near as Logan relaxed some.

"Then, what's the problem?" Hank went to a whisper.

"I wanted you to know this first and there's no problem, just a match that keeps coming up." Logan felt going numb and leaned against the counter.

"By your reaction, I think you have noticed a resemblance and your powers are too much a like." Logan nodded and looked to the teen he had forgotten for who knows how long.

"She's mine isn't she?" Hank nodded and sighed.

"Yes, there is no doubt. All the tests have matched."

"Oh, Cub..." His heart skipped a beat as he watched her. "What am I going to do? I really, really don't want her hating me. In know, that I deserve to be hated, but I don't want her losing all of that progress."

"I, don't this she will do any of those. You told her you had amnesia. She takes to you like glue. I think once you tell her the truth, she'll be that much better around you. Now, you're mire then someone looking out for her. She has someone who is family and you have some of your past back." Logan looked to him and then nodded. He couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the food and walked out of the mansion.

'I have a daughter... I'm a Daddy.. 'Logan sat the food on the small table and then slowly sat by her as she closed her note book. "Go ahead and eat. I want to ask you some questions. You can answer by nodding or shaking your head. Is this ok with you, its about your past?" Cub took a sandwich and thought for a second.

'Nobody has ever cared to ask me. Is he really trying to get to know me?' Slowly, Cub nodded hoping he wouldn't ask hard questions. Logan gave her an encouraging nod.

"Any time you don't want to answer or want to stop, I won't be mad. This is so I can get to know you, to better understand your situation and fewer mistakes." He handed her some water, which she began to drink some. "Hmm where to start? Do you know how old you are?" Cub shook her head, no. "Well, what a year?" he asked curiously. Cub thought for a moment and then with her fingers made, 1997. Logan did some math "You're, 16." Cub was surprised at his news and looked down a bit. "It's a bit hard, I know. I gotta wonder how old I am. I can't even remember what year I was born and supposedly I might be even older then the professor" Cub looked up a bit in surprise. Logan laughed and nodded. "Doesn't mean I'm going to act my age he said with a small laugh. She gave a small and ate a few bites. "Were you always there or were you somewhere else. Cub looked down sadly again and shook her head. She then placed her sandwich down and held ten little fingers. "You were ten when they took you?" She nodded, but then shook her and then gripped her hands back. "Not taken." She nodded and pushed her hands forward. "Given" She nodded her head and a tear came to her eyes. The people, who gave you up, were they from an adoption agency or did someone adopt you?" Cub looked curiously at him.

'Why didn't he ask if I had actual parents? Oh, why did they have to die?' Another tear came to her eye and swallowed a bite. Logan couldn't decide what to do. Gently he took her on to his lap and hugged her.

"If you can write, I want their names later and I assure you, they won't go unpunished." She nodded and looked to him with grateful eyes. "I won't ever let you go, unless you want to. I will always protect you." His voice made her believe him. "Now, this is a very tough question. If your father was alive, would you hate him, for not knowing you existed due to an accident a long time ago and would love you dearly?" Cub instantly shook her head no and had a look of wanting her father so badly. Suddenly something dawned on her.

'His scent, it so different then others and so calming. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm in his pack. I belong. He's telling the truth. He has amnesia. I feel like he is family.' Logan looked at her so nervously.

"Cub, I'm your father.. Oh please forgive me. I swear that I didn't know. I would have never abandon you. Please, Cub. I know I deserve to be hated. I feel terrible. Can you find it in your heart to give me a try. " Logan pleaded with tears coming to his eyes.

Cub felt major shock and then major joy. 'My Daddy… He's my Daddy. He's alive and he loves me!" As tears flooded her eyes, she took her notebook. She knew, Logan was waiting her answer, but Cub wanted to show him something. She flipped the book to a picture and then showed Logan. The picture was a very good drawing of Logan and the picture surprised him deeply. In big letters his new title was written; Daddy. They both hugged tightly and Cubs mouth opened. Cub began to cry."Daddy" Daddy was the first word she had spoken in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for how long this one took out and for it being a bit shorter. I have had a lot on my plate and am working on an rpg game at the moment too. Enjoy ^^**

Both of them held each other for a good while. Cub had finally calmed down twenty minutes after Logan's admition. They were both happy to be together again. Logan slightly tilted her chin up, wanting to look at her pretty eyes. He was relieved, that she didn't get scared."I'm going to make this up to you, I promise. I'm going to do all the things a father and daughter should do together and teach you all I can. We'll get to know each other and you will never have to leave me. Act any age you want to act and don't live up to anyone's expectations but your own." Logan said with a smile and received one in return. She went into thought for a moment.

"I..can..ta-lk.. aro-und you?" Cub asked with difficulty, but her voice was peaceful. Logan looked so excited to hear her speak.

"Yes, Cub. You can speak to anyone you feel comfortable to speak with. That also means if you don't want to speak to someone just, yet you don't have to. If they grow impatient with your speech timing or angry that you won't speak to them personally let me know and I'll deal with them. Anyone hurts you in anyway, come to me. I'm very protective of you. "She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yo..u did'nt bea-t me." She said happily.

"Never, Cub. I will never touch you that way and if anyone ever does, they'll pay. Is that what they did to make you go quiet?"

"Thou-ght I was go-ing to di-" Tears came up some and covered her face in his chest . Logan looked down at her sadly.

"I see." He replied and began to play gently with her soft hair. 'I got to get her a hair cut.' "That won't happen here." He then noticed her voice. It was beautiful but scratchy. Logan grabbed her a glass of water and nudged her some. "Drink some Cub; it'll take some time to get use to talking again." Cub nodded and began to drink some. Logan watched her and leaned back. 'Wow, Logan you sure got your work cut out for you. Not only do you have to bring a small girl out of her shell, but she's your daughter. I regret nothing though, except I couldn't find her sooner.' He looked to see Ororo coming along and her face see excited for something. He nodded at her and looked back to Cub. "Hey, look who it is." Cub looked in her direction and gave a medium smile. It made Ororo have a warm feeling inside.

"I'm glad to see you two doing so well together and enjoying the day. Wow, I see both of yo have had a good time." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, I was working out and she had burst of energy."

"I see, well you two should clean up some. Some of the yongsters are working on something and you two will be needed soon." The two of them looked confused and then Logan sort of got it. He nodded and smiled at Cub.

"I think whatever they're planning is gunna be fun, Cub. Lets go get ready." He said and had her stand up. Logan got to his feet and gently took Cub's hand. He took her to her room and handed her some clothes. "Go get cleaned up, Cub. I'm going to do so in the men's room. Around here, grooming is important."

"I g-et to b-e cle-an?" She asked and Logan nodded with a bit of an understanding face.

"I'm guessing showers there weren't daily?"

"No an-d co-ld."

"Well its different here as you saw last night. You did use the hot water here didn't you?" Cub shook her head, no. "Cub, you are always to use warm water unless your burning up. I know you can heal, but you might still get sick. No one, here wants you to be sick. We would worry a lot." Cub looked to him with a shocked face.

"I'm sor-ry. I ba-d?"

"What? No, you're not bad. It was a mistake. You didn't know that rule. I just added it to the ground rules for you. Any that I add over time you are not at fault beforehand. Plus, do you even know how to work the temperature for the water?" Cub shook her head no and looked down. "See, how you can even be at fault when we forgot to show you" after some explanation and an example Logan left to get his shower. Afterwards, he waited for her to done and dried. Five minutes later, Cub came out with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Now, wasn't that shower, so much better." Cub nodded and smiled.

"Ah, you two are ready just in time and wow, Cub you look so refreshed." Ororo said while walking towards, them. Cub slightly hid behind Logan, but gave a small smile. Ororo understood why Cub would do that and didn't take offense. She saw big progress. A bit ago Cub would of been afraid and looking down. "Wow, Logan you are the right person for her. Nobody else would have had this much luck with her. What happened?" Logan gently put an arm around Cub.

"She's my daughter. You and Hank were right." That's all the woman needed to hear.

"That is truly wonderful for both of you. Were all needed in the rec room." She smiled and began leading the way. Cub was confused but stayed in the comfort zone of her father's arms.

"Not going to be jumping and yelling surprise are they?" Logan whispered and storm shook her head no.

"No, they have been told about some of her situation or at least how they should act. They're bright and respectful young adults. You will be proud of them" Logan nodded in relief as they neared the room. They stopped for a second and looked at Cub.

"This is where everyone likes to hang out together. Any time you get uncomfortable let me know ok?" Logan said and the teen gave a small nod and took his hand. The two grownups led the way in. Cub followed suit and had a look of shock written on her face. The place looked amazing to her. It had different games like air hokey, video games, a tv, a popcorn machine and more, but this wasn't what shocked Cub the most. There were party decoration, presents and a group of teenagers smiling under a big sign saying welcome, Cub. She stood there confused.

'Must be someone else named Cub, but they're starring at me.' Kitty walked up to her and smiled warmly. Cub looked to Logan who was also smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Cub on behalf of all of us here and about the school.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry it took so long. A lot of stuff came up and it's been hard, but now I can type some again. ^^**

'There welcoming me? I'm there family?' Cub thought to herself and had a confused look. Logan saw the problem and slightly patted her head.

"Cub, these teens are real nice and want you to be part of their family to. This is a big welcome for you. You must really be liked. This is the first I have seen them go out of their way to throw a welcome party. Not that they don't welcome everyone.. Um. . "

Kitty gave a small laugh. "What he means is your special to us and we want you to know it." Cub was waved by emotions. She gave a smile and a tear rolled down her cheek.

'They wanna be my family and friends. I have friends." Cub didn't know how to express how happy she was, but nodded and wiped the tear away. Kitty continued to smile and looked happy at Cub's reaction.

"Well, you know my name is Kitty." Kitty went by the others and named them off. "This is Bobby, " He nodded at her . "Rouge" Rouge gave a small smile.

"I was there when Logan spotted you. I'm glad your ok." cub looked at her with a greatful smile.

"This is Evan."

"Hi" He said with a half salute."

"And this is Kurt." Kurt looked to her and blushed a bit.

"Hi, there" He said in his German accent. Cub gave a small blush to, but then felt something strange about him. It was as if it wasn't his true form. She looked to Logan with a confused look.

"You're very smart to pick up something not being right. Kurt, show her your true form." Kurt grew a worried look.

"Won't that just scare her?" Logan shook his head.

"No, she was around Hank and was fine. Plus she needs to realize everyone here are just like her." Kurt sighed and hesitantly went to his watch. He was nervous with how she would react. With a sigh he touched it and transformed to his real self.

"Don't be afraid, please." Cub was shocked at his true form, but was fascinated and not afraid. Kurt looked down waiting for some kind of rejection. He didn't get that though. She slowly put her hand towards Kurt, seeing the fear in his eyes and knew how that felt.

"No-thing, wro-ng with y-ou." Kurt looked at her, stunned; Logan looked proud and the others looked surprised. Kurt slowly took her hand and smiled happily.

"That means a lot and your voice is angelic." Cub blushed as Logan gave her and the other teens a bit more room. A minute later, Kitty introduced the others and then walked over to Cub again.

"And every one this is our newest addition." Kitty said and then giggled. "Hmm, what to do now? Oh, I know, your presents." Every one cheered and Cub tilted her head. "We all got you stuff to make it more of a home for you. Clothes are great to have, but personalization makes what we are." Cub let out a small joyful cry and held her cheek to catch a few tears. These people were continuously making her see there was a bit of kindness to the world. Logan slowly went up and gave her a small hug, before guiding her to a seat.

"Wow, you guys spent quiet a budget didn't you?" Logan smirked, wondering what the professor would think of it.

"Actually, they deserve to be praised. The clothes except some of them came out of the new student budget. The other stuff came out of their own allowance." Logan's face grew surprised and looked to the teens.

"You guys did this for my long last daughter?" Logan felt so happy, grateful and proud. They all looked stunned too at the new information.

"You have a daughter?" Kitty asked and grew a smile.

"That's right. We just found out earlier today I expect you all to treat her at least with the respect you are showing her now. Although, I probably don't even have to say that, seeing what you kids did here and please look after her. We have to show her there isn't just cruelty in this world." The teens nodded and agreed.

"Of course, Mr. Logan. We all want to protect her. She's family." Kitty confirmed and Cub put aa hand to her heart, indicating that had meant a lot. She actually had to contain the crying. "Here, Cub. These are from me." Kitty handed her a box and a few more presents. "Open them." She said with an excited smile. Slowly Cub obeyed and tore the wrapping carefully. A minute later, a cd player and a few cd's were revealed. A big smile came out, remembering what those were like." Cub looked to Kitty and pointed as if saying for me. "Yes, silly. Everything at this table is for you. We have Ipods and things called MP3 players, but Cd's are still out there. I had hoped you would know what it was and easy for you to get accustomed to. Cub gave her a smile and mouthed thank you. Kitty nodded and was happy to see Cub liked it. Rouge slowly handed her the next gift.

"There was something that told me this would kind of your looks and you seem so comforted in Logans." She told Cub and watched her a bit nervously." Just like the last gift she took time opening it and gave a gasp. It was a leather jacket just like Logan's. Immediately, she put it on and wrapped her arms together. It was a bit big on her but she would grow into it. "Wow that looks so good on you and makes you look more like your dad." Cub blushed and smiled. Logan approved of what Rouge said.

The list continued with gifts such as clothes, natural make up from some of the girls, glass figurines from Bobby, a few sports things from the other guys and took good interest into those. Logan was grateful for that. He didn't know a lot of girl stuff, but new the girls and Orroro would help him. He was hesitant about the skate board, that Evan had gotten her, but the look that she had as she saw it, Logan couldn't take it away. He settled on the condition that he would be present as she learned how to use it. He also figured that it would be a confidence booster. She opened all the clothes and liked them all. Everyone was relieved at that. Finaly, they were all gone. That had lasted a while, but was fun for everyone.

"Now we.." Kitty was cut off by curt.

"Wait, there's one more!" He said excitingly and then looked to Cub nervously. Sorry, I can be forgetful." He replied and blushed. Knowing what Kurt had gotten her, she had o give a small giggle.

"Right.." She whispered and Kurt nervously handed it to her. He was taken by her looks and the kindness she had shown to him. It was clear to everyone that Kurt was forming a crush for her, including Logan. He didn't know what to think about it, but knew he was a good person. He saw the looks ub was showing him to.

'Just don't take things too fast cub. Don't get yourself hurt.' He thought to himself. Cub took the gift with a smile and slowly opened it to reveal a crystal-shaped heart necklace. She gasped and her heart felt so much joy. The teen never had such a pretty thing. She looked at Kurt with a big smile and couldn't contain the tears.

"Kurt, how?" Ororro asked and Logan was thinking it. Kurt's face went red at the attention and was glad she liked it.

"Well, I was saving up for a small car, since now have a license. I saw that though and couldn't help it. You guys told us she was hurt badly and I wanted her, no you Cub…" He turned his attention to her. This gift is to show a new life, to show you we accept you for who you are, to show I and we care. Now along with that, to show just a hint of how much heart you have. You weren't scared when you saw my true form, instead you had so much, you showed your acceptance. Also, you're very pretty." Kurt smiled, but got a bit worried. She seemed to be going into shock.

"Kurt that's.." Ororro couldn't even find the words on how proud she was. Cub finally smiled and slowly hugged him.

"Thank you… Will you put it on me?" She asked while shaking a bit. Kurt nodded carefully put it on her. She smiled and a small shine appeared all around it. Everyone were interested, but just had a feeling that meant she was happy. A few minutes passed and then the door opened. The professor Jean and Scot came in. Scot was a tad unhappily carrying pizza.

"So, this is where everyone is. Sorry we're late, we needed to discuss a few things. I'm glad to see everyone is having a good time and the kindness everyone is showing. To reward you all, I decided to order pizza for you all. Cheers echoed and Cub went back to Logan. She hid a bit, getting nervous.

Logan hugged her. "It's ok, they like pizza." It took a few seconds and then she smiled too. It had been forever. She smiled and couldn't wait. Logan gave a small chuckle. The pizza was sat at the counter and everyone lined up. Cub didn't, not knowing she could, instead she stood by Logan, knowing he would tell her what to do in a minute. Kurt was first in line and grabbed two plates.

"Hey there are others" Scott semi teased. Kurt suck his tongue out.

"It's not just for me.." He replied and filled both plates with two slices each. He then walked to Cub and Logan. "Here, Cub. You get first slices." Cub smiled and took the food.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm going o get in line before its gone. Do you wanna sit with Kurt, Cub?" She thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. "K, I won't be far. He grabbed food and then talked with the adult.

The rest of the time was a blast and after most of the adults left, they even got her to dance a bit. Seeing her like this, Logan once again knew she was going to be okay. The party lasted until eleven and then Logan cut it off. "Alright, guys. You all have school tomorrow and Cub looks exhausted. Now, lets clean up and then we all need to get to bed." There was a lot of sad comments, but no one dared to argue.

After everyone, cleaned up a few helped carried things to her room and then bid her good night. Logan watched them leave and then looked to her. "Ok, Cub pick some pajama's and then come in." Cub smiled and did as she was told. While she was in the bathroom Logan, placed a present on the bed he had gotten Storm to pick up for him.

Cub came in with flannel shorts and a pink shirt. He smiled and then pointed to the bed. "I have something for you too. It was just the teens time earlier. Go ahead and open it." Cub smiled and opened it. A very pretty drawing book was under the wrapping. She looked to him excitingly. "I'm glad you like it. Come lay down and draw all you want. Cub nodded and started to draw. A knock was sent through the door and then Storm opened it. I brought you a cot, Logan."

"Thanks." He brought it in and set it up. He then drew Cub's attention for a few minutes and told Cub what to do if he had a nightmare. Cub would follow his directions to the letter, knowing the dangers by experience. She went back to drawing until her eyes started to shut and then Logan moved the stuff to the desk. He then sat next to her.

"Date?" She asked tiredly.

"August 29" Cub smiled.

"Best birthday ever.." She then fell asleep"


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry, that it took so long to get out. My life has been pretty busy and rough these past weeks. Enjoy ^^**

Logan looked to cub in shock as he heard her say birthday. "What you…" He saw she was already sacked out and sighed. The man felt worried as he watched her sleep with a small smile on her face. 'Did she mean what she said is it her birthday? Oh no… Did I mess up? Is it your birthday little one or are you deciding it's your birthday?' Logan thought to himself and tucked her in with a quiet sigh. 'I swear this this parent thing is going to give me a heart attack. I'll get you a cake tomorrow.' The man yawned and sat on his bed before laying down and watched her until he fell asleep.

All was quiet for a while until Cub's dream began to become scary. She and her new family had been captured. They were all being tortured and she was forced to watch. She begged the men to stop but they just laughed and started to torture her. Slowly one by one they killed her friends and then Logan. "Daddy!" Cub cried out

Logan was up in an instant and became very alert. First he scanned the room and smelled around to make sure there were no actual people hurting his daughter, then he rushed over to the teen who was having a horrific nightmare. "Cub it's ok. I am right here. Everything is ok" He said in a worried tone and shook her a tad bit, trying to keep her claws from coming out. The last thing he needed her to see was her claws in him. Who knew how long that would scar her?

Logan saw her starting to come too and scooped her into his arms. "It's ok. I'm right here. " He held her close and rocked her gently. It made her realize she was home and looked at him. She gasped and hugged him back tightly.

"They hurt you.. and others." She cried out and buried her head into his chest. A wave of relief and realization of a new fear she had made her appreciate what she had even more.

"It was just a very, very bad dream. As long as I can help it that will never happen. I promise." Logan stroked her hair and kept rocking her. After a while Logan felt her softly sleeping he sighed and stroked her hair more. 'Why would they do such things to a child? She couldn't harm a fly. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body.' Logan held her for the rest of the night and fell asleep, not letting her go.

The next morning logan woke up to see it was around nine o clock. He looked to see Cub was now peacefully sleeping in his arms. He felt so relieved. 'Thank goodness. She slept better.' He watched her sleep for another thirty minutes and then saw her waking. Logan smiled as she opened her eyes and watched her smile back. "You ok? You had a bad dream last night." Cub nodded.

"Yes.. Daddy" The daddy part made him smile and was glad she was so accepting of him. He didn't think he deserved such a wonderful girl. "you're not mad?"

"Of course not little one. Iwill never be angry of taking care of you because of a nightmare or anything else. You are my life now and anyone who tries to get in my way will just have to go. Now, I think its pancake day kids are already gone but I'll make some fresh ones for you. They get kind of bad when there cold and I'm sure Beast will want to see where you are on an educational level. All be it you need time to recuperate, we can't let your life pass by and regret it later. We will take it easy though and won't pressure you. Did you ever go to school?" Cub's eyes widened as he said pancakes. She hadn't had those in forever and they were going to educate her.

"I did. Liked learning." Logan nodded and stood up. He stretched and then helped Cub up.

" Go get ready. I am going to do the same. It's going to be a busy day." Logan suddenly remembered. "Oh, last night you mentioned birthday. Was it your actual birth day?" He asked a bit worriedly. Cub's smile grew wide.

"Yes, best..ever."

"But I didn't get you a cake. I didn't know. I would of given you more." Cub shook her head.

"No need any..thing else. You guys made it best day ev..er." Cub smiled and went to her dresser. She picked out a few of her new clothes and with a nod from Logan she went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

'Chuck' Logan said through his mind.

'What is it, Logan. Everything ok.'

'I messed up and didn't know it was her birth day yesterday. She needs a cake.'

'No, worries, Orroro is at the store. I'll tell her to pick one up.' Soon they were both ready and headed to the kitchen.

"Why don't you draw in your new book while I make us breakfast." Cub nodded and did as she was told to happily. Cub was really beginning to like it here. They were all so nice to her and any order she had received was for her own good and for the most part she had a choice.

'I still can't believe I have a loving daddy who will do anything for me. I really don't deserve his kindness. I'm a freak.' She thought to herself and then drew another picture of him. Meanwhile logan was finding it a bit harder to make the pancakes. He thought he would be ok just reading it from the cookbook, but apparently not when he turned on the whipper and everything splattered everywhere. Beast got caught in the cross fire as he came through the door.

"Whoa" Logan shouted getting hit as well and tried to turn it off as quickly as he could. He finally managed to, but him and Beast were covered. The area was to, but fortunately Cub hadn't been hit. She turned to see what was happening when the noise came about. Logan looked to beast with an apologetic/ worried face and beast. Beast looked stunned , before licking the substance.

"Trying to cook pancakes… Who on Earth let you try and cook." Beast asked with a bit of a huff. Cub couldn't help but start laughing at the scene. The two looked to her and then at each other again. They both started laughing to at each other for a minute. Beast then looked to Logan. "I'll cook for you and the squirt. You clean the mess up. We then need to all chat." Logan nodded and grabbed some paper towels. Cub saw her father starting to clean up and then sat the book down. The girl walked over and grabbed a paper towel.

"Cub clean up… Daddy. " She said thinking it was her responsibility to clean up any mess and tried to lead him to the chair. Logan realized what she was doing and shook his head, while stopping. "Cub it's my mess. I'm responsible. I have to clean it up. Not you. You go sit and have fun drawing." Cub gave a look of pure confusion.

'Why's he saying that. I've always had to clean and practically be a slave. I'll get in really big trouble if I don't but he is saying no. Does he want me in trouble?" She began to shake and have a worried face.

"Cub, what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly and got to one of his knees." Beast observed the scene.

"I think they made her do all their dirty work Logan and beat her if she didn't. She probably thinks she'll be hurt by someone." Logan looked to beast and then back to her. He sighed and watched her.

"Cub, you're not at that place anymore. Here if someone makes a mess they clean it. You are no one's slave and come to me if anyone treats you like that, because I'll make sure they know not to mess with you." Cub listened to the explanation and calmed down a bit.

'He's not going to make me or hurt me for not doing anything..' She looked to him with gratefulness.

"What if.. I wan't ..to?" Cub asked, not wanting to sit while he had to clean a big mess up.

"No.."

"Let her Logan. She wants to help. It's a step towards being independent and living a normal life. Everyone has chores here Logan to maintain the place. She'll become spoiled and think things are ment to just be handed to her. What will she do when she grows up and one day has her own family?"

"Live with me" Logan said not even wanting to think about her out of his sight yet.

"Logan she needs balance. Let her help." Beast said while giving him a look that he had lost any excuse to not let her help. Logan sighed and looked to Cub.

"Do you really want to help me clean up my mess, not just because you think you have to help. You can have a fun time drawing." Cub smiled and nodded.

"I want to. Your my daddy.. and.. nice." Logan felt touched at her words and ruffled her har.

"Ok, then we will both clean. Only clean what you can reach. And Cub, Thank you." She nodded and both began to clean. They then sat down when it was done and so were the pancakes.

Beast sat down with them and smiled at the bonding the two seemed to have grown in such little time. Cub's eyes lit up and gave a delighted sound. Beast and Logan laughed as she began devouring them.

"Easy there tiger" Logan joked and Cub kind of giggled.

"That was very nice to help your father when you didn't have to. You'll make lots of friends that way." Cub smiled and then noticed it was very quiet around the mansion.

"Where.. others?" The two men looked to her.

"They're at school today." Logan answered and saw some excitement in her eyes.

"Will .. I.. be going?" She said happily and the other two grew bit worried. They couldn't send her to that place. It was filled with hate from the non-mutants and she was to unstable at the moment. Her little heart couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry Cub, but no. It's too dangerous for you to go. Not many of the students are nice there, besides the ones who go here. They don't understand us."

"But, I'll be teaching you and you'll learn so much more, then you will there. I promise." Beast said encouragingly. They saw her reaction and felt bad. Cub began to feel sad that she wouldn't be able to join the others, but her feelings began to feel mixed, knowing she should be grateful to beast. He was going to teach her things. "Thank you" She said quietly and then looked to her food while biting her lip, not wanting to cry. The two men looked to each other and knew they had to do something about the situation. It wasn't right to keep her away from her peers.

"I'll talk to Charles, Logan" Beast told him and then looked back to Cub.

"Do you mind us testing your knowledge today so we can see where you are when it comes to your grade level?" Cub looked up and nodded. Beast smiled "Great" He stood and stretched. Put your dishes in the dishwasher and lets go to one of the class rooms we have here." She nodded and went to do what beast told her to do. Logan was about to do it for her, but Beast sent him a sharp look. He would stick by what he had told Logan earlier. Cub deserved the world after what she had been through, but the only way to become past her fears and normal was to learn how to become a normal person of society. Cub would be ok in taking small independent steps. It seemed it was going to be a harder fight with Logan. "Good job cub. Now lets go get the tests done, so we can start the fun stuff. Your Dad can come to, but no helping Logan." He warned as the two followed him out.


End file.
